fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Child Recruits
(Everything is pitch black after the Neverland memorial, but then, a familiar female voice spoke up) Therru: (Voice over) It was indeed a very sad vow Ash Ketchum and his friends comprehended. However, the rescue mission was successful…. (We then fade to a school in London where Therru herself is telling the entire story of the Pixl, Sprixie, and two Lumas rescue mission Ash and his friends took in front of her classmates and teacher named Mrs. Kingsbury, as well as her family and friends, and it’s the last day of school, for Summer Vacation is beginning. The family consisted Iris, Serena, Will, Chip, and Tommy, as well as their escort and family butlers, Yoshi and Poochy, and their friend Helen. The reason Therru is telling the story; Ever since four weeks ago when Therru, her siblings, Helen, Poochy, Yoshi, and their babysitters, the Winx Club, had their first adventure in Neverland and they made Belle and mostly Adam believers upon seeing the flying pirate ship in the sky, Therru and her family and friends agreed to keep this real adventure as a dream to everyone around them so they wouldn’t sound crazy, and the best part, Therru, Iris, and Serena published a “fictional” adventure/fantasy novel with their family and friends’ help and it was a best seller since. And right now, Therru is telling this story to her class because Mrs. Kingsbury and her classmates asked how Ash and his friends are doing after the events in her book, and Therru agreed to explain what happened after it. But in reality, Therru and her family and friends were told by Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS about this story the night before and also agreed to not only keep their existence a secret from everyone, but also accept Ash and his team’s decision to never accept new comrades in their missions for fear of getting them harmed because of Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. Anyway, Therru started to conclude her story) Therru: And the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas, as well as their legendary Uni-Mind is kept safe because of this incident. And if it were to fall into the wrong hands of Captain K. Rool, Admiral Skurvy, and their pirates, certain doom will befall upon not only Neverland, but also…. (She comes up to a smiling eager girl with a smug look) Therru: (Shoots a ribbon at her) The world! (The girl screamed, and then along with the class, laughed merrily with Therru’s scare prank. Then the class applauded while Therru bowed) Mrs. Kingsbury: (Smiling proudly) A well told story, Therru. (However, one student who is sitting in the classroom, didn’t cheer nor applaud, just rolled in eyes in annoyance. He is a 16 year old boy with dirty blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a silver chained necklace with a silver pendant, a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with white sleeve and neck rims, dark green capri pants with red belts and dark bluish-gray ankle rims, gray overpants, a dark blue belt with a silver buckle, gray, white, red, and yellow fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with six small gold buttons, red, white, and gray lining, and black and red and green checkered interiors, and yellow and dark green shoes with dark green crisscrossing straps and ankle rims. He also carries a key-esque sword as his weapon. He is Sora, a calm cool kid who is usually kind, but doesn’t believe in anything fantasy related, thinking it’s nonsense and, the worst word ever, poppycock. Regardless of this, he is also good friends with the LeBrie Family and their friends. After he did this while finished cheering and applauding, he spoke up) Sora: Give me a break. (The class heard him and another boy rolled his eyes in annoyance on what Sora said. He is a 14 year old boy with short blonde hair and gray blue eyes and is wearing a green long hat, a light green long-sleeved shirt underneath a green sleeveless tunic, a gray belt with a yellow buckle, white leggings, and brown boots. He is Link, another friend of the LeBrie Family and friends who loves the stories of Ash Ketchum and his friends. Next to him is a 17 year old with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a purple long-sleeved prince tunic with yellow rims over a light blue royal turtleneck sleeveless undershirt, a dark purple belt, dark blue prince pants, white stockings, and brown prince shoes. He is Prince Arren, or by his alias, Prince Lebannen, Therru's boyfriend who also loves the stories of Ash Ketchum and his friends. Anyway, Mrs. Kingsbury noticed and spoke up) Mrs. Kingsbury: I see we have a skeptic in our midst. Iris: No kidding, Mrs. Kingsbury. (Mrs. Kingsbury walked up to Sora in his desk and asked him) Mrs. Kingsbury: Care to share another nonsense/poppycock-theory, Sora? Sora: Gladly. Granted that Therru told a somewhat good story, it is kind of impossible to think all of this is a true story. I mean, come on. Fairies? Mermaids? Good Pokemon Characters? Children living in the woods? Pirates? Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas? Heh. It was just a mere child’s play-type of dream. (The class groaned in annoyance at Sora’s assumption, as if they heard all of this before. Next to Sora, the only one who remained quiet, but rolled her eyes in agreement with the class, is a girl the same age as Sora. She has chin-length auburn hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black stringed necklace with a silver bead, a pink skort with black ruffles on the right and fuchsia, black, and white checkered ruffles on the left, a white tanktop, a black belt with a silver buckle, a pink sleeveless hoodie with a black interior and shoulder padding, dark gray pockets, a gray zipper, and fourteen silver buttons, and black boots. She is Kairi, who, like Sora, is kind, but unlike Sora, she’s not a cool-acting person, but more like a gentle person, and she secretly likes Sora, but doesn’t like how he’s never open-minded to fantasy stuff. Next to Will and Tommy are two more girls, one 14 years old and the other 13 years old. The 14 year old has long hip-length gold lemon-yellow hair, gray blue eyes, pale pink lips, and wearing white wing-like hair clips, a gold tiara with a pink jewel on it, white arm gloves, aqua blue eyeshadow, a fuchsia beaded necklace, a pink neck ribbon with a big, gold necklace attached to it, a fuchsia sleeveless dress with a blue zigzag design on the bottom of her dress and a dark fuchsia bodice, a white camisole, a big, gold belt with a blue sash — decorated with red, white, and gold yellow tribal patterns — and pink sandals. She is Princess Zelda, one of the LeBries’ good friends from school, who, like Link, loves the stories of Ash Ketchum and his friends. The 13 year old with her has with short neck-length blonde hair tied in pigtails and gray blue eyes and wearing a sleeveless blue dress with red flower patterns all over, a purple bracelet on her left wrist, and red sandals. She is Aryll, Link’s little sister, who also likes the stories of Ash Ketchum and his friends. Anyway, Zelda spoke up after the class groaned in annoyance) Zelda: (To Sora) For you information, it just so happens that scientists are out there, proving anything magical to fantasy does, in fact, exist. Like the existence of Bigfoot and/or the unicorn, for example. (To her other classmates) ''Right? Aryll: Yeah! Chip: Tell him! ''(The class clamored in agreement while Kairi smiled quietly, glad to see someone like Zelda stick up for Therru’s story) Mrs. Kingsbury: Well spoken, Zelda. Zelda: Thank you, Mrs. Kingsbury. (Sora noticed Kairi giggling quietly and went up to her, making her blush a little) Sora: Well, since you find that funny…. (Kairi then spoke up with a gentle smile, explaining her reason why she laughed, while still blushing a little) Kairi: Actually, I laughed because she beat out your theory with hers. (A short pause, but then Sora took a piece of paper and wrote something with his pencil) Kairi: What’s that? Sora: Okay. And if Bigfoot or the unicorn does show up…. (He hands her the paper, revealing his phone number, making the class surprised and Kairi accepted it with a confused look on her face after she snapped out of her blushing. After the bell rang, Mrs. Kingsbury spoke up) Mrs. Kingsbury: Have a good Summer Vacation, class! I’ll miss you! Class: Thank you, Mrs. Kingsbury! (Outside the school, the LeBrie siblings, Chip, Yoshi, Poochy, and Helen, as well as Arren, Link, Zelda, and Aryll, walked out the entrance carrying their books and backpacks) Peter Pan Parodies Studios Present.... Ash Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins (Sora suddenly caught up with them and spoke to them) Sora: Guys! (The others noticed him) Sora: If I did anything to embarrass you and the other girl, I’m sorry. Zelda: You didn’t. Aryll: Actually, that girl is in fact Kairi. (Sora got confused at first) Sora: (Confused) Kairi? (Realizes) Oh! That girl with the auburn hair? Tommy: Of course. Arren: She's the girl who helped Therru and me fix my bicycle today. (Suddenly, as they continued walking, they suddenly noticed Kairi sitting by a tree, reading Therru, Iris, and Serena’s book, and stopped. After noticing them, Kairi waved hello to them, making Sora blush, making everyone snicker at him) Will: (Smugly) I saw that blush, lover-boy. (Feeling embarrassed, Sora tried to walk away concealing his blushing face, but Helen stopped him) Helen: It’s okay, Sora. Everyone usually blushes when they’re in love. Therru: (To Sora) Just like Arren and me last year. (To Arren) Right? Arren: That's right. Sora: Me? In love? (Quickly) No, no, no! (Normal voice pace while snapping out of his blushing) I am just embarrassed. Helen: Embarrassed? By what? Tommy: (Playfully) A sweet wittle girl like her waving hello to you? (Seriously) Yeah, right. You like her. (He pushes Sora towards Kairi, much to her surprise) Kairi: Oh, hi there. (Sora sputtered calmly, but Will calmed him as he spoke up for him) Will: He’s just unsure, but he means best. Kairi: I can tell. (Therru, Iris, and Serena kneeled down to Kairi’s level at the tree) Therru: I see you’re reading mine, Iris, and Serena's book. Serena: What part are you at? Kairi: I’m at the part where you help Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS rescue Mallow from K. Rool and Skurvy at Skull Rock. Serena: Oh yeah. That’s right. Iris: Even though it’s all a dream, it looked like a true story. Therru: And even though the others with us, except the Winx Club, were at the Forest Labyrinth at that time. (Kairi smiled gently, happy to see that everyone understands her passion for the book she’s reading) Kairi: Well, I can see that you guys, except Sora, have the same thing in common with me involving Ash and his friends…. Sora: You really think all of this nonsense is real? Kairi: (To Sora) Yeah. In my mind, that is. (To Therru) Is he always like this? Therru: Yeah. Iris: But if we open his eyes on how great the book is, he’ll love it. Sora: It’s not like I don’t like the book. Iris: But you saying you don’t believe sounds like you don’t like it. Kairi: She’s right. Why won’t you open your mind to these kind of stuff? Sora: Because when I was little, I saw a magic show and the magician performing was revealed to be a fraud that day. Ever since then, I believed that incident taught me that magic and fantasy does not exist. (A short pause, then Kairi closed her book, got up, and with a gentle smug smile, handed a piece of paper to Sora) Kairi: Whatever you say, Sora. (After Sora accepted the paper with a confused look, Kairi slowly walked away with her smug smile. Sora opened the paper to reveal…. His phone number, shocking him. He turned to Kairi with a calm glare, making her giggle) Kairi: Right back at you. (Suddenly, two familiar smiling adults and seven familiar teenage girls arrived at the spot. They are the LeBrie siblings’ parents and Chip's uncle and aunt, Adam and Belle and the babysitters, the Winx Club, consisting Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, and Roxy. Adam is now wearing a white long-sleeved collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a blue obi, navy blue pants with gold yellow lining, and brown shoes. And Belle is now wearing a blue bow in her ponytailed hair, a white medium-sleeved blouse, a sleeveless blue dress, a white petticoat, a white apron, and black ballet slippers) Chip: Aunt Belle! Uncle Adam! Winx Club! LeBrie Siblings: Mother! Father! Winx Club! LeBrie’s friends except Sora: Adam! Belle! Winx Club! (They hugged while laughing) Adam: How was the last day of school? Chip: It was great. Iris: Therru told a great story about Ash Ketchum and his friends in class. Adam: (Nods in agreement) I see. (To Poochy and Yoshi) Did you take good care of them? (Yoshi and Poochy nods with a happy smile and a happy chirp and bark) Bloom: (Nods) I can tell they had a good time at school. Winx Club: Yeah. Belle: And when we came here just now, we just saw that girl tease Sora. Tommy: Yeah. That was pretty funny, Mom. Helen: Yeah. First he gave her his phone number in class, but then as you saw, she gave it back because he didn’t believe in fantasy stuff. Will: It’s like everyone says: Never judge a book by it’s cover. Particularly, Therru, Iris, and Serena’s book. (During the conversation, Sora sighed flatly. Adam noticed and spoke to him) Adam: Sora. Four weeks ago, I was just like you. I didn’t believe in all of that either. But…. (He secretly winks at Therru) Therru made me and my wife believers because she showed proof that their dream was like a reality. Belle: And the proof was a cloud shaped like a flying pirate ship that night. Adam: So, if you just open your heart to all things fantasy, you’ll understand like we do. (A short pause) Sora: And how big was this flying pirate ship? Belle: From a distance, it looked like a real big pirate ship. (To the Winx Club) Right? Tecna: (Agreeing) But it was a normal cloud from what we saw. (Kairi, having listened in on the conversation, walked up to them in curiosity) Kairi: Wow. But how did it make you believers? Adam: Because Belle and I saw that ship cloud in our dreams when we were little. Belle: It made us realize that fantasy and magic like that does, in fact, exist. (Suddenly, Will looked at his watch and gasped) Musa: What’s wrong, Will? Will: Therru, Iris, and Serena’s book signing is just in about an hour! We gotta hurry! Everyone: (Realizing) Oh, that's right! (Realizing, the LeBries and their friends hurried to the book signing by taking separate cabs. Once at the bookstore, Therru, Iris, and Serena, with their family and friends’ help, is signing away a lot of copies of their book. Watching the whole thing, Sora, Kairi, Link, Zelda, and Aryll got impressed by how well Therru, Iris, and Serena’s book is selling) Link: You know, I’m really proud of Therru, Serena, and Iris’ work. Aryll: Do you think we’ll meet this Ash Ketchum and his friends? Zelda: No. Aryll: Why is that, Zelda? Zelda: Because like Therru’s family and friends said, it was just in their dreams. Kairi: But I'm sure you'll meet them in your dreams. Link: That I'm certain as well. (Disappointed, Aryll sighed sadly. But regardless, they continued to watch the book signing continue. We then fade to the outside of a now repaired Hangman’s Tree in Neverland, and a big commotion is heard. Inside, there is a training room where the Lost Digimon Partners are training hard with their fake weapons and attack. However, it wasn’t just Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Gatomon, there were also 23 more animals or creatures training with them, consisting 19 Mobians, a skeleton, a ragdoll, a ghost dog, and a female Pixl. The first Mobian is a 17 year old male hedgehog with blue fur, peach skin, green eyes, a black nose, blue spiky quills, and wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes with a yellow buckle. He is Sonic the Hedgehog. The second Mobian is an 8 year old male two-tailed fox with gold yellow fur, white fur patches, blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing white gloves and red and white shoes. He is Miles "Tails" Prower. The third Mobian is a 16 year old male echidna with red fur, long red dreadlock-like quills, a white crescent moon symbol on his chest, peach skin, a black nose, purple eyes, and wearing white gloves with two spikes on the knuckles, and red and yellow shoes with green ankle rims. He is Knuckles the Echidna. The fourth Mobian is a 12 year old female pink hedgehog with short pink hair-like quills, peach skin, a black nose, green eyes, and wearing a red hairband, a red sleeveless back-exposed turtleneck dress with a white neck and skirt rim, white gloves with yellow rims, and red and white boots. She is Amy Rose. The fifth Mobian is an 8 year old female plant-like creature with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side, aqua blue eyes, and wearing a green long-sleeved dress with a white, petal-like skirt with green tips at the ends, white stockings, and green ballet slippers. She is Cosmo the Seedrian. The sixth Mobian is an 11 year old female echidna with orange fur, orange braids with white bandages, peach skin, green eyes, and wearing a gold headband, a matching necklace and armband on her right shoulder, a white bandana tied on her left arm, a white cropped tanktop, white gloves with cobalt blue rims, a yellow tribal skirt with beige, green, and red triangular patterns, and white sandals. She is Tikal. The seventh Mobian is a male strict and brood-looking hedgehog with black fur, red markings all over his body, black curved spiky quills with red markings, tan skin, red eyes, a black nose, a white wing-shaped patch of fur on his chest, and wearing white gloves with red rims and gold ring bracelets, and white hover shoes with red, yellow and black rims. He is Shadow the Hedgehog. The eighth Mobian is a female bat with white fur, tan skin, black bat wings, blue eyeshadow, dark aqua blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing a black tubetop-like sleeveless jumpsuit, a pink heart-shaped brooch, white arm gloves with pink rims, and white high-heeled boots with pink rims and pink heart symbols at the feet. She is Rouge the Bat. The ninth Mobian is a psychokinetic male hedgehog with silver white fur, tan skin, gold eyes, a black nose, silver white wavy spiky quills, a white patch of fur on his chest, and wearing white gloves with gold rims and aqua blue light-up linings on his palms, and rims, and white boots with black and aqua blue markings, gold ankle rims with a pink gem, and an aqua blue light-up lining on the ankle rims. He is Silver the Hedgehog. The tenth Mobian is a pyrokinetic female cat with light purple fur, spiky light purple quills with purple tips tied in a ponytail, white patches on her muzzle, a black nose, a tiny oval-shaped red gem on the forehead, gold eyes, a purple tip on her tail, and wearing a purple long-sleeved dress-like/jacket-like shirt with a gold neck rim, pink skirt rim, white pants, white sleeve rim ruffles on her wrists and ankles, and pink high-heeled shoes with white rims. She is Blaze the Cat. The eleventh Mobian is a 6 year old female rabbit with light orange fur, orange markings on her head, eyes, and ear tips, a black nose, white skin, dark orange eyes, and wearing an orange sleeveless dress with a white Peter Pan collar, a blue ribbon on her neck collar, white gloves with a yellow cufflink, white socks, and orange and yellow shoes. She is Cream the Rabbit. The twelfth Mobian is a male Chao with blue skin, yellow markings and a yellow ball floating above his teardrop-shaped head, royal blue eyes, small pink angel-like wings, and wearing a red bowtie. He is Cheese the Chao, Cream's best friend. The thirteenth Mobian is a big and chubby male cat with purple fur, yellow eyes, a black nose, dark purple stripes, white patches of fur, and wearing an orange belt with a yellow buckle, light orange gloves, and royal blue boots with orange rims, and sometimes carried a fishing pole. He is Big the Cat. The fourteenth Mobian is a male frog with green skin, dark green lines, light green underbelly, and yellow eyes. He is Froggy, Big's best friend. The fifteenth Mobian is a strict-looking male chameleon with purple scales, peach skin, a yellow horn on his forehead, yellow eyes, black small spikes on his back, and wearing white gloves with purple diamond-shaped symbols on them, black wristband-like containers containing ninja stars, black ankle gauntlets with white wrappings, and purple shoes with black rims. He is Espio the Chameleon, a member of Team Chaotix. The sixteenth Mobian is a 6 year old male bumblebee with black and peach skin, a black and yellow striped rear and antennae, yellow eyes, a black nose, clear blue bee wings, a white stinger, and wearing a black aviator helmet with a red rim and with orange and black goggles, white gloves with black rims, an orange zip-up sleeveless shirt with black shoulder rims, a white neck rim, and a yellow bumblebee symbol on the side, black pants, and orange and white shoes. He is Charmy Bee, another member of Team Chaotix. The seventeenth Mobian is a male crocodile with green scales, a green and light yellow crocodile beak and light yellow underbelly, orange eyes, red block-like spikes on his back and tail, light green arms, and wearing black headphones on his head, a gold chain necklace, black shoulder rims, white gloves with black rims with a yellow lining and buckle, and black shoes with white and yellow linings. He is Vector the Crocodile, the last member of Team Chaotix. The eighteenth Mobian is a 16 year old male wolf with red fur, peach-colored skin, a black nose, blue eyes, short spiky red hair, and wearing a pair of brown aviator goggles on his light brown newsboy hat with his ears sticking out of the holes on top, a black tanktop, a brown sleeveless vest, white gloves, dark blue shorts, white socks, and brown cargo boots. He is Max the Wolf. And the last Mobian is a 15 year old female wolf with white pink fur, light peach-colored skin, a black nose, light blue eyes, short curved white pink hair, and wearing a purple tanktop, white fingerless gloves, blue shorts, white socks, and red low-heeled boots. She is Kayla the Wolf. The skeleton is a tall, extremely slender white skeleton, with an animated skull, bony fingers, and wearing a black bat-like bow-tie, a white long-sleeved dress shirt, a black and white Gothic-style long-sleeved tuxedo, black and white Gothic-style pants, and black shoes. He is Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. The ragdoll is a slender monster doll with faded blue fabric for skin — with multiple sewing stitches all over her body — large eyes with small black pupils, red lips, and long hip-length auburn hair — where she hides a sewing needle — is kept at tailbone-length, and is stuffed with fall leaves, and wearing a knee-high, ragged dress with a V-cut neckline, and is presumably made by simply stitching together multi-colored pieces of cloth (it has a sewn pocket for her thread), black heel boots, and black and white striped socks. She is Sally Finklestein-Skellington, Jack's wife. The ghost dog is a dog-like ghost with a body made of white sheet, Basset hound-like ears, black eye sockets, long and thin snout, upper jaw curls at the tip, and a very small glowing pumpkin nose, and wearing a faded brown collar. He is Zero, Jack and Sally's pet. And the female Pixl is a rainbow butterfly who sometimes flies with rainbow sparkles behind her. She is Tippi. Anyway, watching the training are NiGHTS and Mallow) Mallow: Keep up the good work, Lost Team! (Ash and Pikachu then comes in, curiously) Ash: You wanted to show me and Pikachu something, guys? Pikachu: Pika? Mallow: Yeah. NiGHTS: But watch, first. (Later, after the Lost Team completed their training, they come in with the new recruits) Rouge: (Saluting) Rouge the Bat reporting for duty. Sonic: (Saluting) Same with me, but my name is Sonic the Hedgehog. But just call me Sonic. Tails: (Saluting) Miles Prower on duty. But everyone calls me Tails. Knuckles: (Saluting, to Ash) I'm Knuckles the Echidna. (To the new recruits) Roll call. (The recruits saluted) Amy: Amy Rose. Cream: Cream the Rabbit. Cheese: (Happily) Chao chao! Cream: This is Cheese the Chao, my best friend. Charmy: Charmy Bee's my name, s'mores is my game! Vector: Vector the Crocodile. Espio: Espio the Chameleon. Shadow: Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate Lifeform. Tikal: I'm Tikal. Cosmo: Cosmo the Seedrian. Silver: Silver the Hedgehog, and my powers are psychokinesis, which is psychic powers. Blaze: Blaze the Cat, and my powers are pyrokinesis, which is fire powers. Big: Big the Cat. (Froggy croaks happily) Big: And this is Froggy, my best friend. Max: Max the Wolf. Kayla: And I'm Kayla the Wolf. (After they were done, Jack, Sally, Zero, and Tippi took their turn) Jack: My name is Jack Skellington, and I'm the Pumpkin King. Sally: I'm his wife and Pumpkin Queen, Sally Finklestein-Skellington. (Zero barks happily) Jack: And this is Zero, our loyal pet. Tippi: And my name is Tippi, a rare Rainbow Pixl. (A short pause, then Ash spoke up) Ash: Nice to meet you. Mallow: Ash and Pikachu. NiGHTS and I wish to introduce you your new teammates. (Shocked on what Mallow said, Ash and Pikachu looked on in concern) Agumon: And the best part, Tippi here can heal wounds and injuries. Tippi: That's right. Shadow: Your brave adventures inspired us to join. Sonic: Yeah! Doing what you did on your adventures really took guts! Not literally, but.... (Then Ash and Pikachu composed themselves and shook their heads no) Ash: No! Pikachu: Pika! Knuckles: No? What do you mean? Ash: I’ll accept you into the Lost Team, but Pikachu and I can’t guarantee you guys coming with us and NiGHTS on our adventures and get hurt, or worse, killed like Oroku, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady. NiGHTS: Actually, about that…. We wanted to move on. (Surprised along with Pikachu, Ash interjected) Pikachu: (Surprised) Pikachu! Ash: But what makes you think those recruits will not end up like Oroku, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady? Mallow: Well, maybe it’s the recruits who will make sure neither you nor them will end up like Oroku, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady. Vector: Excuse us! The recruits have names! Ash: Oh! Sorry, Mr. Ve.... I mean, Vector. Pikachu, NiGHTS, and I work alone. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pikachu. Gomamon: But what about our friends from London? Ash: (Unsure) Well…. Gatomon: You and NiGHTS said to Serena and Iris yourselves that you like like them. Ash: (Lost in thought) That is true…. (Snaps out of it) But regardless…. (He stops, then sighed in defeat) Ash: Alright. I guess it won’t hurt to invite our friends from London to come visit us. (The others replied in agreement, although the new recruits got confused) Max: Who the heck are your friends from this London? Ash: Oh, well…. NiGHTS: They’re just friends we made before. Ash: From the real world. Pikachu: (Nods) Pika. Sally: Can we meet them, too, guys? (After thinking about it, Ash and his friends agreed) Ash: I don’t see why not. (They leave the room to go visit their friends in London) Coming up: Team Rocket, Bleck, and even Klang, having already been abandoned by K. Rool, Skurvy, and their pirates, and four new mysterious recruits, furiously decided to look out for themselves, while at the same time, Ash and his old and new friends invite their London friends, including Sora, Kairi, Arren, Link, Zelda, and Aryll, back to Neverland for a visit with Belle and Adam’s blessing. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies